


Jelly

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean has a craving.





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Character: Donna; Theme - Donuts and/or Dean

Dean rifled through the box of donuts on the bunker’s map table, his movements increasingly frantic.

“Where are they?” he asked. Donna was finishing the last of her donut. She looked up at him.

“Hmm?” she said.

“Where are the jelly donuts?” Dean asked impatiently. Donna froze, eyes widening.

“Uhhhh…” she said. “That was the last one.” She put a hand to her mouth and burped quietly.

“Oh, come on!”

“I’m sorry!”

She looked so guilty that Dean relented, kissing her swiftly.

“It’s fine,” he said, smirking. “I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.”


End file.
